


I'll Tell You My Sins So You Can Sharpen Your Knife

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [85]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Felching, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean gets in trouble with Seth.





	I'll Tell You My Sins So You Can Sharpen Your Knife

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: anything sexual dean/seth bc I love your writing!!

Dean knows he’s in trouble when they get back to the hotel room, but he doesn’t particularly care. Seth is furious with him for the attitude problem Dean’s had all fucking day.

“Lay on the side of the bed, feet on the floor, arms out to the sides, pants down under your ass.” Seth says, voice deceptively calm as he shoves Dean into the room.

Dean opens his mouth to argue again, but Seth cuts him off.

“Don’t fucking speak or I swear to God I will put a ball gag on you and I know how much you love that.” Seth says, glaring Dean down.

Dean snaps his mouth shut and moves over to the bed, tugging his sweats down to where Seth wants them before laying down, bracing himself for whatever Seth has planned.

Seth unbuckles his belt and pulls it from his jeans, folding it in half, smacking it against his open palm. Dean flinches when he hears the crack of leather on skin, fingers tangling in the sheets. He sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, biting on it as Seth paces behind him, amping up the tension.

“The only thing you’re allowed to say is your safeword if you need to.” Seth says before swinging the belt down against Dean’s ass. Seth does it again and again, never hitting Dean in quite the same spot. Eventually, Dean stops tensing with every hit, relaxing, loose and boneless as Seth hits him. 

Seth drops his belt and steps up to Dean, pressing his hands against Dean’s ass, feeling the heat coming from the red welts. Dean whines, pushing back into Seth. Dean tries to get up, but Seth pushes him back down.

“I didn’t tell you to get up.” Seth says sharply. 

He drops to his knees behind Dean, spreading Dean open, exposing his hole. He presses a soft kiss there, making Dean shiver before he licks over the fluttering hole, grinning when Dean moans. He teases the rim with tiny little licks, barely touching Dean at all. Dean presses back against Seth, whining.

Seth bites Dean’s ass in warning before going back to teasing him. He licks a broad, wet stripe against Dean before pushing his tongue inside of Dean, curling it against him. He fucks Dean with his tongue and Dean’s nearly sobbing with need as Seth slides a finger deep inside of Dean along with his tongue.

He finds Dean’s prostate and rubs his fingertip across it and Dean howls, bucking back against Seth’s face. Seth pulls back, getting back to his feet and pulling off his shirt and wiggling out of his jeans and boxers, kicking the pile of clothing away. 

Dean tries to get up again, but Seth is quick to shove him back down. “No, Dean.”

Dean growls and Seth smacks his burning ass with an open palm and Dean groans in pain, burying his face in the bed.

Seth walks over to the bedside table and grabs the lube out of the drawer, flicking open the cap as he heads back over to Dean. He drizzles some over Dean’s ass, spreading him open again. Dean hisses as the cold liquid hits his stinging, burning skin. He pushes himself up on his hands, but Seth just shoves him down again.

“I thought I told you to stay down.” Seth says as he lines his cock up with Dean’s hole and thrusting into him hard and fast. Dean digs his fingers into the sheet and whines, gasping and moaning for Seth as Seth fucks into him, not bothering to let Dean adjust to him.

Seth grips Dean’s hips hard, sure he’s leaving bruises, but he doesn’t care as he fucks Dean. He reaches up and drags Dean up by his hair, sliding his hand down to grab at his jaw, jerking his head to the side to bite at Dean’s mouth. 

Dean moans, hands scrambling for purchase on Seth’s torso behind him as Seth keeps fucking him. Seth smirks against his mouth and shoves him back down. He works a hand between Dean and the bed, stroking his cock. Dean’s reduced down into a moaning, panting mess underneath Seth. 

“Are you gonna come, Dean?” Seth asks, stroking him faster and faster. 

Dean whines, caught between thrusting forward into Seth’s hand and back onto his cock.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Seth grins, squeezing the base of Dean’s cock, preventing his orgasm. 

Dean wails, fingers clawing the bed sheets as Seth continues to fuck him. He was so fucking close to coming before Seth denied him. 

Seth slams into Dean a few more times before he stills, hips snapping against Dean as he comes. Dean moans weakly at the feeling of Seth’s release inside of him. Seth pulls out of him and drops down to his knees again, spreading Dean open. He pushes his tongue inside of Dean, not bothering to tease him this time. He can taste himself inside of Dean, curling his tongue against Dean, dragging it back out slowly. He pants against Dean’s skin, watching as his come drips out of Dean, puddling on the floor as Dean moans brokenly above him. 

Seth smacks Dean’s ass again, drawing a shriek from Dean. It’s going to hurt Dean to sit for the next few days. There’s going to be some impressive bruising on his ass from the belt and Seth’s hand. The worst welts are already turning purple around the edges. 

Seth dives back in against Dean, licking and licking and fucking sucking at Dean’s hole, swallowing whatever’s left of his own come inside of Dean as he fucks Dean with his tongue. He pushes two fingers inside of Dean, pulling his mouth away from him for a moment.

“You gonna come? Tell me, baby. Tell me what you’re feeling.” Seth demands, squeezing Dean’s ass in his hand as he continues to finger him. 

Dean sobs above him, whining and desperate as he rocks back against Seth. “Please, please, please. I’m so close, please. Can I come, sir? Please let me come, sir." 

Seth smirks and pulls his fingers out of Dean, getting back to his feet. He grabs Dean’s hips and turns him around. 

"Please, sir.” Dean whispers hoarsely, hands fisted in the bed sheets as he stares up at Seth.

Seth reaches up and flicks each of Dean’s nipples, making him gasp and arch into Seth’s hands. Seth drags his palms down Dean’s torso, down to his waist, curling his fingers around the sweat slick jut of Dean’s hip bones. 

He leans down, kneeling between Dean’s spread thighs. He bites at the sensitive skin there, soothing the sting with a few soft licks. He glances up at Dean, who’s whimpering, and then sucks hard at the head of Dean’s cock. Dean yelps, sitting up half way before collapsing back against the bed, rocking into Seth’s mouth as Seth takes more and more of him into his mouth. 

Seth replaces his mouth his hand for a moment. “Come for me, Dean. Come on, baby. Come." 

Dean gasps, body tensing as Seth sucks the head of Dean’s cock into his mouth, teasing the slit with his tongue. Dean comes, hard and hot, rocking up into Seth’s mouth, practically screaming as his orgasm rips through him. His vision whites out for a few seconds as he shakes through the aftershocks. Seth smoothes his hands down Dean’s thighs, letting Dean’s cock slip out of his mouth. 

Dean slips off the bed and into Seth’s arms, on his knees with Seth on the floor. "I’m sorry, I’m sorry, sir. Please forgive me." 

Seth holds onto Dean, rocking him gently. "You’re okay. I forgive you, baby. Can you give me a color?”

Dean shakes against Seth, tears falling down his face. “Yellow.”

“Okay, okay. Can you stand for me, baby?” Seth asks, pulling back to look at Dean in the face. 

Dean tries to get to his feet, but his knees give out and Seth catches him. Dean lets out a low whine, burying his face in Seth’s shoulder. 

“I’m gonna pick you up now, okay, baby? Then I’m gonna run you a bath and clean you up and then we’ll take care of your ass, okay?” Seth strokes Dean’s back, waiting until Dean nods. 

Seth manages to life Dean into his arms, carrying him bridal style into the bathroom. He places Dean carefully on the closed toilet lid and turns on the bath tub, adjusting the knobs until it’s warm enough. He lets it fill up, carding his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“You are such a good boy, taking your punishment and then some. So good for me, asking when to come and doing what I told you to do. You’re so good to me.” Seth says quietly. 

He guides Dean over to the tub and gently lowers him in it, wetting a wash cloth and cleaning Dean up. Dean grasps his wrist loosely, just holding onto him as Seth cleans him up. 

“Okay, all done. Ready to get out?” Seth asks. 

Dean nods and Seth pulls him up, wrapping a towel around him, sitting him down on the toilet. Seth scrubs himself down with another wash cloth and then drops it into the sink. He picks Dean up again and walks into the bedroom, laying him down the bed. He tugs the towel out from under Dean and dries him off as best he can before tossing the towel down on the floor. 

“I’m gonna get the ointment now.” Seth says, walking back to the bathroom, leaving the door open so Dean could see that he wasn’t leaving him. 

“Seth!” Dean whines, trying to get up and follow him.

Seth rushes back to him, gently pushing him back down. “Hey, hey. I’m right here." 

He uncaps the ointment and nudges Dean’s hip to get him to turn over. He spreads the ointment over Dean’s ass and thighs, soothing all the welts and bruises he finds, working it into Dean’s skin. When he’s done, Dean rolls back over and makes room for Seth to lay beside him. 

They’re both still naked as they get under the sheets, but neither care as Dean curls into Seth’s arms, wanting Seth wrapped around him. 

"You’re still going to be here, right?” Dean asks, looking up at Seth with worried eyes. 

Seth kisses him softly, sweetly. “I’ll still be here, promise.”

“I love you.” Dean says, tucking his head under Seth’s chin.

“I love you too.” Seth pulls Dean even closer to him, feeling him relax and drift off to sleep in his arms.

Seth falls asleep with a smile on his lips.


End file.
